bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendal Winter Solstice Festival Central
Page 1 Sneff :Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! Wherever you call Home in our fine young county - WELCOME! :This is the Operation Centre for the entire Festival. :Tis here you'll find warmth ... http://buildoutdoorfireplace.com/HowtoBuildaFireplaceFire.jpg :... food and drink ... http://www.keeleyhire.co.uk/images/themepics/Medieval_Banquet.jpg :... merriment ... http://www.evanevanstours.co.uk/site-images/medieval-banquet.jpg :... the occasional notice ... http://www.digital-photo.com.au/gallery/d/4076-2/Herald-IMG_4338.jpg :... and, of course, you'll find yule! http://www.whoknew.us/images/yule.jpg :Remember, in all the events of the Festival you'll be competing for Town Points. Each event will explain how many Point's they'll be giving out and how they're to be allocated. :If you see me running around with a clipboard at any of the events please make sure my ale mug is filled ... and can someone please check the mulled wine kettle from time to time. :Merry Solstice everyone! Let the Festivities Commence!!! Teraptus :Teraptus walks into the room to see how Sneff was coming with everything. As he looks around the room he is in amazement with what he was able to do in such a short time. Teraptus walks to the fire to warm himself from the chill from outside. Looking around some more he sees Sneff busy working away with the finishing touches :"Sneff I knew I could count on you to pull this off! You have done an exellent job in here." Sneff :Thank you, Your Lordship! I'm just wondering why I'm clutching this silly clipboard ... I have no idea how to read ... :Sneff chucks the clipboard onto the fire and strides off to check the Treasure Hunt ... Gogol :Evening Gents! :How does the night greet you? Teraptus :Teraptus turns to see who is here already :"Hey Gogul, not to bad just getting the finishing touches done before the festival starts. I would love to stay and chat but I need to go to Town Hall to check on things before I can get myself ready for the festival." Gogol :I'm sure we will have plenty of time to chat later sir. Take your time. Veranie :Veranie stumbled into Festival Center determined to find some ale as the door to the tavern was currently barred to her. As she entered she carefully pulled a few twigs out of her hair that had gotten stuck there while traipsing around the plot of land behind the tavern looking for treasure. With confusion she stared at the sad remains of a clipboard in the fire. Then she noticed Gogol standing by himself. :"Gogol, good to see you! Rotten luck for you at the treasure grounds." Gogol :"Perhaps i did not get the treasure, but i did get your battleship" - Gogol replies - "No matter though, it is most lovely to see you here too, we arent too acquainted are we?" Veranie :"No, I have not had the privelege of a formal aquantance, but seeing as we were making with the smoochies earlier at Nigels.... Anyway, where I my manners. I am Veranie, but please call me Vera for short. I am just a humble corn farmer of Kendal." Sneff :Sneff enters looking rather peturbed ... :"Kendal just won 10 points in the Tresure Hunt and I need to record it somehow ... Has anyone seen my clipboard? :And how do you write 10?" Veranie :Veranie bit her lip and glanced toward the sad remains in the fire. Then, remember the ear of corn in her pocket, Veranie offered it to Sneff "How about making a pile of kernals for each town?" Gogol :"M'lady, i am Gogol of Preston but you can call me Gogol Ion Thopia" - he grins - "Did you know that Vera, in my native language means Summer? I actually believe it is a Latin word.. but need to check my references on that" - he bows as he turns to Sneff :"Milord, perhaps this abacus might do you justice?" http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ea/Boulier1.JPG Veranie :"It is a pleasure to make your aquantaince Gogol Ion Thopia. Summer eh? I like that, makes you feel warm even though it's so cold outside." :The abicus that Gogol presented to Sneff looked rather complicated. Personally she thought her corn piles would be easier to manage. Not to mention, when all was said and done, they'd be able to make pop corn Sneff :Sneff thanks Gogol for the a-bu-cus and promises that he'll give it a good old rattle later. :He gratefully accepts Veranie's corn and gives her a hug before trotting off to the Treasure Hunt field. Sneff :The band's arrived! http://www.wmso.org.uk/force8/winds2.jpg :... and it looks like someone's filled the hot tub! Page 2 Teraptus :Teraptus arrives back at the main hall noticing that they are still very few people here, but knowing it is still early he has no worries. He makes his way back over to the fire to warm his hands. Looking around he sees that Sneff has finished getting everything ready and smiles because it looks so wonderful. :After warming his hands he makes his way to the Banquet table to get a drink and a small bite to eat. He left his house in such a hurry that he had forgotten to eat before he made his way back. Slowly making his way around the hall he takes in all the sights and smells of the great feast that has been prepared for everyone. While on his walk through he notices Veranie and Gogol talking in the corner so he makes his way over to mingle. :"I hope you are both enjoying yourselves. It should be a great time for all that attend." Gogol :"Most definitely sir" - acknowledges Gogol - "the food is delicious and the wine.. well lovely!!. The company i must admit is just as satisfactory" - he says turning and facing Vera Sneff :Enters, grabs a goblet of mulled wine and collapses in a corner with a silly grin on his face Dzomo :Dzomo danced past Sneff and clinked their mugs together. :"Quite the bash Mr.Sneff! Quite the bash indeed!" He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the bonfire to warm up. Dendy :"Finally, I can make it here. A bit late but I guess it's okay." :"Oh, I guess I have to warm myself first. I hope no one mind to give me some space to sit." images/smiles/icon_biggrin.gif scottytheone Post subject: apologies :I have sent this dispatch to you Sneff and Teraputus: My lords I regret my not being there to give you a hand with the final preperations for the festival. My dutys require that me to be on patrol. I do anticipate arriving back in Kendal by tomorrow or the next at the latest. :Once again my apologies, I am so looking forward to the festival. :Thank you Pastorselah :His back and hands ached from working in the mines and cleaning the church and he thought about turning in early. But the lights of the town hall pierced through the dark night like a beacon. He could hear the laughter and singing. The smells of sweet bread baking and game roasting wafted through the night air. His own dark, cold hut offered only rest and solitude. He briefly hesitated on the doorstep of the town hall before entering. Once inside he was enveloped in the warmth and friendship of the town folk and he accepted the cup that was pressed into his hands. godde1008 :Godde stumbles into Festival Central after arriving back from stealing a flag from Liverpool. This running between towns is working up a thirst. She lifts the wineskin and aims expertly into her mouth. :AHHHHHHHH!! That hits the spot. I'm off to see the baked goods and the ice sculptures. Anyone want to tag along?? Dzomo :"It would be rude of me to allow a beautiful lady like yourself to view baked goods and ice sculptures all by your lonesome, as a gentleman i see it as my duty to accompany you madam!" Sneff :Sneff stands on a chair and clears his throat ... :"Oi! The results thus far of the Winter Solstice Treasure Hunt are - in third place, Manchester with 10 points! In second place, Liverpool with 50 points! And currently in the lead, Kendal with 60 points! :"If you haven't played yet today, get your guesses in - and you can have two more guesses after midnight!" :Sneff clambers down off the chair scuttles off to check on the baking competition! WALLABY :Stuffing her pocket full of goodies Wallaby hops in with her arms full of presents for everyone and a bottle of wine. :"Holly and hobknob...am I late? Ah..G'day g'day, or rather, G'oliday" she giggles. http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a282/creatsparkz/Misc%20images/wallabyxmas.jpg Teraptus :Seeing Wallaby, the good mayor walks over to greet her. Petting her on the head Teraptus says: :"My dear Wallaby, you are just in time for the festivities! I hope you have as much fun as everyone else has been having!" Asleigh :Asleigh walks to where everyone is gathered and discovers that Tera and Sneff seem to be hosting a festival. She guesses this was a good time to arrive, as everyone was in good spirits. She sees Tera and takes a deep breath....and walks over to say hi. :Hello, Teraptus...I must say you've done a marvelous job. :She waits for his response....hoping she will not cause bad feelings here. WALLABY :Wallaby, very much enjoying the head rubs, looks about for a comfortable spot. Her most cherished past time was human watching and she would surely get her fill of that at this event. images/smiles/icon_wink.gif Teraptus :Seeing Ash, he bids Wallaby a fond good day and turns to speak with her. It has been quit some time since he last heard or spoke to her and was not quite sure how it would go. He takes a sip from his mug of ale and begins to speak: :"Welcome back to Kendal Ash, and thanks but Sneff really deserves most of the credit. He threw this all together." Page 3 Asleigh :Asleigh gives Tera a tentative smile. :Ah...I see! If I see him I shall tell him then. Her smile fades as she looks at Tera. And how have you been? Teraptus :"I have been ok, the town and my fields have been keeping me quite busy. The festival is of to a great start, and when sneff gets back from all his runnings around I will be sure to tell him." :Teraptus begans to look at the crowd of people as it has grown quite a bit from when he first arrived. The festivities are all underway and everything has gone off with out a hitch. Dreamus :Dreamus moves off his cottage and walks to see the festival. When he arrives to the sprightly places, he smiles and goes to take some drink. :"How many people here," he tells himself while walking. Pastorselah :Did someone say baked goods? PastorSelah's head popped up. How long had he been asleep? Surely baked good would be better than the bread and water diet he's been on. But the fire here is so warm. The mulled cider is so smooth. Not too much, mind you, I don't know my way around town that well yet. Teraptus was saying ... something about ... fields ... in that .... soothing voice ... of his... Where was Snefffff...zzzzzzz Falcie :Falcie, who is in town to trade, decided to visit the festival that was going on during his stay in Kendal. It wouldn't hurt relaxing a little bit before starting the journey home again. :So he walks over to the bar to get a drink, feeling a little bit awkward, cause he doesn't really know anyone around here. Sneff :Sneff walks up to Falcie, shakes him by the hand rather too enthusiastically, and hands him a goblet of mulled wine. :"Welcome to Kendal! and to our Winter Solstice Festival!" Falcie :Falcie is suprised by the enthusiasm of the stranger giving him wine. :"ummm, thank you, Sir. Unfortunatly, I wont be able to stay here long, cause I need to head up north again tomorow morning..." Asleigh :asleigh walked up to Falcie. She does her best to show no emotion on her face. :So you are already heading back? It is a shame for these are good people, I am sure they would have loved getting to know you. I hope you have a safe journey. Falcie :Falcie sees Asleigh coming his way with a weird look on her face. : So you are already heading back? It is a shame for these are good people, I am sure they would have loved getting to know you. I hope you have a safe journey. :"Yes, I need to get back home, Keswick needs the stuff I bought on the road. If you need an escort home after your stay here, let me know, I might be able to arrange something, or I'll come myself if that is needed." Asleigh :Thank you sir. But I am sure I will be fine. Perhaps I will see you in Keswick when I come back through. Lord_from_hell :He made it after having fun outside the mansion. He then talked to falcie. :"If you see someone named Ariel, tell her I said hi." :He went off to say hi to everyone. Falcie : Thank you sir. But I am sure I will be fine. Perhaps I will see you in Keswick when I come back through. :"I'm sure you'll be fine, but don't hesitate to ask for anything..." :Falcie takes Asleigh's hand and kisses it while looking up at her face. :"I am going to have a walk around town. I guess I'll see you around?" Asleigh :Asleigh smiles at Falcie. :Yes, I am sure we will be seeing eachother again. Falcie :When Falcie starts his walk, he immediately gets halred by another stranger. : If you see someone named Ariel, tell her I said hi :Falcie is suprised by that request, cause how could that stranger know he knows Arial? But the man left before he could reply. Teraptus :Teraptus walks into the main hall with Silky in his arm. They make there way over to the drinks table where he pours them both a glass of mulled cider. He hands her a glass while they head out to mingle with the many visitors. Page 4 Silkyvamp :Silky accepts the cider gratefully. Looking at all the preparations Kendal had done to get ready for the festival. She is quite impressed with everything she sees. Taking Tera's hand in hers again she allows him to lead her while they smile and greet all their friends. Teraptus :Teraptus looks around the room, seeing many faces that are familiar to him. As he scans the room he can't help but stop at the Dutchess, who lights up the room like the sun on a clear day. Slowly he raises his hand to her face, brushing away the hair covering her eyes so they can be seen better. He gives her a smile and places his hand back into hers. :"That is much better. We can't be having that beautiful face covered up now. How is your cider?" Silkyvamp :Silky looks up into Tera's face when she feels his hand touch her. Her eyes meet his and are locked. Yet again the world seems to melt away. She smiles at him as she watches his lips curve into one. Feeling him take her hand she lightly squeezes his. :"My cider was excellent. Thank you My Lord. Having fun?" Teraptus :Teraptus looks at her with a smile. A smile that seems to be permanently stuck on his face at this time. :"Oh I am having a wonderful time m'lady. The town has come to lilfe with many new faces and it is good to meet new people. I am very please with how it is turning out. And I must add that the present company isn't too bad either." :Teraptus gives the Dutchess a wink as he takes a drink of his cider. Silkyvamp :Silky laughs as she hears Tera's words. She felt she must be grinning like the village idiot. As long as Tera didnt seem to mind it was ok with her. :"I agree and I am glad to see Lancaster coming together for the festivities. We needed something to bring us all together, I fear that at times we forget we are all part of the same County. Which of course makes my job harder." :Silky waves at Rougue as she sees him go by. Looking back up at Tera she continues talking. :"Lets hope we can get more festivals and things going in each town on a regular basis. Would you like to go look at the ice sculptures its seems they have worked hard on them. I must say I am most impressed." Teraptus :"That sounds like a great idea. I would like to see the creativity of our fellow county members. Should prove to be a most interesting contest!" :Teraptus takes the Dutchess's hand and they begin to walk through the crowded room over to where they were having the ice sculpting competition. As they walk he smiles and waves to all the people he comes across, welcoming them into Kendal. Rouguelaw :Rougue sees his two friends approach him by the ice sculptures. :Hey Tera, Kendal has really put on a good show. You should be quite proud of your city. Teraptus :Teraptus walks up to Rougue and shakes his hand. :"Thanks Rougue, I am glad you are enjoying yourself. But our Sneffers deserves most of the credit. He did a wonderful job at putting it all together!" :Teraptus looks over the Ice sculptures that are around :"So do you have a favorite?" Sneff :Sneff runs, panting, into the marquee and climbs on top of a rather lovely chair. He appears to be trailing corn kernals everywhere and muttering to himself until, finally, he gets everyones attention by singing a rather odd ballad about kelpie named Sharron. By the time he's finished everyone is staring at him in bewildered silence. He clears his throat and says: :"Hullo. Liverpool have just won 60 town points in the Treasure Hunt, in one fell swoop! Marya - Lady of the Flying Piggy - found both a 10-point AND a 50-point prize in the very first hunt of this, our fourth day of the Festival! :"In honour of this Monumental Ocassion - the drinks are on Teraptus!" :"Treasure Hunt scores at the moment are - :Kendal - 130 :Liverypool - 120 :Appleby - 60 :Manchester - 30 "Preston - 30" :Sneff then goes in search of some more mulled wine and hums a rude song about a naughty elf called Boris to himself. Sneff :Dressed in rather fetching red trousers, Sneff mounts the podium and breaks wind rather violently until everyone takes notice. :The FIRST Capture-the-Flag competition has been completed with Kendal winning first place with 100 Town Points! :In second place equal were Preston and Appleby with 73 points each! :A NEW Capture-the-Flag is currently underway. Kendal played with a handicap and is already out of the competition! :Support your town!!! Silkyvamp :Silky leans her head closer to Tera's whispering to him and pointing things out about the sculptures. Her eyes met his and the rest of the world seemed to disappear until Rougue stopped by. She smiles at Rougue and sticks her tongue out at him when Tera turned his back. :"Hey Rougue. Its good to see you here finally." :Silky leaves Tera's side and hugs her friend and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rouguelaw :Better late than never I figured :Rougue notices his good friend has a huge smile on her face. He can not help but smile himself. Marya :Marya trots in looking a little out of breath. "Third capture-the-flag game's on. Just time for breakfast between rounds.... where's the bacon butties around here?" Asleigh :Asleigh walks in for a break from tossing snowballs and spots Silky. She walks over and smiles at her. :Hello Silky...how have you been doing since I left? Silkyvamp :Silky hugs Ash. :"I'm so glad you came back for the festival. I knew you couldnt stay away from us for long. Soooo, how long are you staying?" :Silky looks over at Rougue and smiles. She takes Ash's hand and leads her over to the drink table so they can talk more. Page 5 Asleigh :Asleigh follows Silky over the table and gives her a confused look. :What's up, Silky? Something on your mind? Silkyvamp :Silky looks at Asleigh strangely. :"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to hear about the new colonies and how you are enjoying your life there. I have had heard much but not from someone that actually moved there. Pigeons are so slow these days. So tell me how you liked them and if you are ready to move back home yet." :Silky smiles and listens as Asleigh talks. Asleigh :Asleigh smiles at Silky, thinking she must be a mind reader. :Actually I have to admit that since I moved I have been traveling quite a bit. So I couldn't tell you much about my new home. I honestly haven't felt the same connection to the place that I feel for Lancaster...and now that I am back here I have to admit I really do not want to leave...for various reasons. Asleigh casts a glance back at Rougue then looks back at Silky. I have in fact been thinking of moving back.... Silkyvamp :Silky watches Asleigh look over at Rougue and smiles. She looks down at the floor so no one would see her grin. She thinks its wonderful and hopes both her friends find what they are looking for. :"I do have to admit Lancaster has many various reasons to move back. I, for one, am glad you are back. So will it be Appleby or Kendal you choose to settle in?" Asleigh :Asleigh smiles at Silky, wondering what she is grinning about. :Well I guess that depends on a lot of things really. Appleby is closer to Penrith where my cousin Adrianna lives. She is pregnant now and I'd like to keep an eye on her, she has also named me the Godmother. Rouguelaw :Rougue's ears are burning as he nonchalantly approaches the drink table and looks towards Silky and Asleigh :Anything interesting being discussed today ladies? Asleigh :Asleigh looks at Rougue and blushes a little. :Silky was just asking me how I liked my new home. Silkyvamp :Silky grins at both of them. Hands them each a cup of hot cider and walks away. Leaving them alone to discuss the weather. :"Hope you both enjoy the festival. See you later." :She walks back to the ice sculptures marveling at each of them in turn. Asleigh :Asleigh watches Silky walk off and looks down at the cup she had been handed. Well that was odd she thinks to herself. She looks up at Rougue and smiles. :So how have you been doing? Rouguelaw :Looks at Asleigh and answers. :I have been taking in the festival's event. If your not busy, I was just going to look at the ice sculptures? Asleigh :Asleigh sets down the cup Silky had handed her and looked at Rougue. :All right...lead the way then. :She places her hand through his arm and walks with him. Dreamus :Dreamus appears in the KWSF Central and looks for what to do. He stands in front of the Festival plan and chooses where to go. :Maybe I can have a look at the Ice sculpting contest... Yes, I can, says himself and steps out. godde1008 :Godde stopped by the festival tent. She dropped off a plate of cookies that she baked and one of her Preston Pork Pies as a way of thanking Kendal for a magnificent job of hosting the Winter Solstice Festival. What a fabulous time we had. I was really impressed by the games and the good spirit among all the attendees. Even the weird day that stretched forever seemed to be just part of the fun. I enjoyed meeting all my neighbors in Lancaster. I hope we do this again. It was truly an experience I'll never forget (assuming I don't drink too much again.) Kudos to Sneff for outstanding organizational skills. :HIP HIP HOORAY! Raise your glass for Kendal! :HIP HIP HOORAY! Raise your glass for Sneff! :HIP HIP HOORAY! Raise your glass for Lancaster County :HIP HIP HOORAY! Raise your glass for Silkyvamp! :HIP HIP HOORAY! Raise your glass for all the competitors! :Thank you, One and All''' Lord_from_hell :He talked eagerly to others as to walked round the hall. Sneff :Sneff bounces into the room and declares (in his best declatory voice): :"The first Treasure Hunt has been concluded! Final points: :Preston: 40 Town Points! :Manchester: 50 Town Points! :Appleby: 60 Town Points! :Liverpool: 120 Town Points!! :Kendal: 130 Town Points!!! :"A new quick-fire Hunt has started so sharpen your shovels and head on over to the Treasure Hunt ground! :"And, oh! the snow's starting to pile up out there - so keep warm and safe!" Category:Histories